


Screw Me Over

by neeeeeeeeep



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, POV Female Character, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Rough Sex, Smut, no I mean like this is so smutty jfc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 14:16:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1472824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neeeeeeeeep/pseuds/neeeeeeeeep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trevor Philips is, frankly, a dick. He abandons you during a job when the heat is onto you and leaves you to take out a whole police squadron by yourself. Blood boiling with sheer rage, the only way you can think of getting rid of your pent-up frustration is to beat the crap out of Trevor. Or, y'know, have your way with him. Either works.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Screw Me Over

**Author's Note:**

> wooooooow holy crap okay
> 
> so story time! I was a little tipsy one night and had just hooked up with this guy. unfortunately, he had to go before we got to do anything fun. so, I went home, still feeling a little frisky, and wrote this. And this is the result! basically a rough-as-fuck sexy session with the reader having her way with Trevor Philips. beware! this is pretty explicit. not for the more innocent readers ;)

Your back slams against the cold metal, your head hitting it hard as you take cover at the side of an old, rusting warehouse. Heart pounding, you try to quickly gather your bearings and figure out your next move. You’re currently surrounded by fuck-knows how many cops and every single one of them is shooting at you. You can hear a chopper in the distance and know you have to move fast. 

You step out and fire the M4 in your hands, taking out around six cops before returning to cover. Your heart is beating so fast it’s beginning to hurt, but you know you can’t stop now. Your adrenaline is keeping you going and you know that if you keep cutting down the numbers of cops enough to run, you’ll survive this. 

This is all Trevor Philip's fault. Goddamn cocksucker bolted and left you with the heat, so now you’re paying the consequences while he sits in his broke-ass trailer probably drinking a beer. Prick.

Four more cops hit the ground after you fire another round, then seven, eight; the whole squad is down after two minutes. You make your move before the chopper spots you and fortunately manage to find a non-distinctive car. You manage to outrun the heat and afterwards you immediately take the road towards Sandy Shores. 

You pull up outside the rusting trailer and turn off the car. This is the first time you have time to yourself without having cops on your ass but adrenaline is still scorching your veins and need to get rid of it before it makes you do something stupid. Taking it out on Trevor seemed like the best choice to make right now. 

You march up to his door and thump on it five times with the side of your fist. "Trevor Philips, you get your dirty, traitorous ass out here now!"

"Alright, alright! I'm coming. Keep your fucking panties on, sweetheart," comes Trevor’s gruff voice from inside. Ten seconds later and he opens the door. You don’t hesitate to punch him right then and there, straight in the balls. "Fuck! Crazy bitch, what the fuck are you doing? My boys!”

"Fuck off. I nearly died because of you! You left me with all the fucking heat in Los Santos and here you are, as expected, drinking a beer in the comfort of your fucking home, you cock-sucking mother fucker!"

You march in and slam the door behind you, stepping over Trevor who’s keeled over on the floor, cupping his balls. You notice Wade sitting on the couch, eyes wide and gawking at the scene in front of him.

"I was gonna call Lester, sweetie. I just... Wade distracted me!"

You turn around and look at Wade, who’s now shitting himself on the couch, shaking his head in defence. "I didn't do nothin'! I just came for ice cream, I swear!"

"It's okay, Wade. We all know Trevor Phillips is a dirty fucking liar, so you're free to leave. He and I have some disputes to work through."

Wade is out the door before Trevor can even open his mouth to protest. 

“Alright, what do you want from me?" Trevor asks as he staggers to his feet, looking down at you. You’re beat the fuck up: cuts all over your face and body, blood soaking your torn up clothes. While Trevor probably suspects that you’re going to injure him again, you do what no sane person would do. You lean up and press your lips against his, roughly and carelessly, pushing him up against the wall as you do. He only pulls away a few seconds after returning the kiss to ask, "The fuck, crazy bitch?”.

"My blood is boiling right now, Phillips, but I also have so much pent-up frustration that only beating the fuck out of you or fucking you senseless will get rid of it."

“Shit, I think I’d enjoy either, but I’ll take the latter option.”

You grab him by the collar and drag him to the filthy couch which normally you can’t stand even touching, but now you’re sitting on it as Trevor drops to his knees in front of you. He works quickly as he pulls off your blood-stained jeans and even rips your panties straight off. His lips suddenly bury between your legs and you let out moans louder than expected. He knows what to do with his tongue and it feels amazing. He’s rough; his fingers thrusting into you to loosen you up, but you don’t want preparation like normal. You want it hard and rough and if pain is involved? Even better. You’re just in _that_ kind of mood.

"Stop pissing around and fuck me, prick," you hiss, and Trevor becomes visibly hard. He obviously likes you like this; desperate and needy but also dominant and demanding. 

He picks you up and throws you against the wall. You quickly pull your shirt and bra off as he pushes his sweats and underwear down to his ankles. He scoops you up and pins you to the wall, pressing you against his hips as his thick cock slides into your tight opening. You let out a moan and dig your nails right into Trevor's shoulders, so hard that you’re sure you’re making him bleed. He gets the message of what you want and doesn’t hesitate to rock his hips hard, slamming into you and building a breath-stealing pace. Neither of you are going to last long like this and you’re both aware of it, so you try to make the best of it. You reach down and rub your clit roughly while hissing out dirty talk into his ear to rile him up a bit more.

"You like that, huh? You like fucking me like this; up against the wall, like I'm a rag doll? Oh, baby, I love it. I love it when you fuck me this hard. My pussy is gonna be so sore after this; do you like pounding my cunt with your cock?" You’re talking through your teeth through heavy breathing just because the pleasure is so intense. You’ve turned into a dirty whore and you love it.

"I fucking love you, you psychotic little bitch. I wanna fuck you like this every day. I wanna fuck your cunt, your mouth, your ass all day, every day," Trevor grunts. 

"You wanna fuck my ass? I want you to fuck my ass."

Trevor doesn't waste any time after that. He sets you down, you turn to face the wall and he grabs some lube. You do allow time for preparation using his fingers this time, but you grow impatient and order Trevor to ‘hurry the fuck up before I leave’. He increases his pace and you eventually tell him to continue, growing to eager to wait. Again, he does exactly as he’s told. Very obedient.

His cock presses to your back entrance and slowly slides in. After a few seconds of you both adjusting, he rocks his hips at a slow speed at first, gradually getting faster as you get comfortable with the new sensation, and you let out a loud moan, loud enough that people outside will know _exactly_ what you’re doing with Trevor Philips. 

You’re close now – the mix of pain and pleasure is soon to throw you over the edge – and from the increasing frequency of Trevor's grunts, you know he’s almost at that stage too. You reach between your legs and rub your clit with three fingers in wild, circular motions until you can’t handle it any longer. You come before Trevor does, and sure enough the clenching of your ass around him triggers him off a few seconds later. You’re both utterly spent after one amazing, intense orgasm, and both collapse on his couch afterwards, resting against each other in a warm heap of body heat. 

"We need to do that more often," Trevor utters, his voice weak and horse from his grunting.

"Absolutely," you mumble, leaning your head on his chest, ignoring how clammy his skin feels because you know yours is in the same condition. "Just never fuck me over in a job again, or you won’t have a cock to fuck with after I’m done with you.”

You’re looking up at Trevor with a sweet smile on your lips as you threaten his dick and while he laughs at it, it’s clear he feels uneasy and you can see him cover up his crotch just in case. Ah, now that’s how you like your men – scared of you yet still willing to fuck you. The perfect combination.

**Author's Note:**

> don't judge me okay i was drunk and horny when i wrote this
> 
> anyway, I hope you enjoyed this, even though it is a bit... rough. 
> 
> leave me some love if you enjoyed! hopefully I'll be able to update some of my other fics if I can get my lazy ass to write. 
> 
> thanks for reading, lovelieeeessssss <3


End file.
